


The Dark Waves and Dreams Pop [Fanfic Cover]

by wistfulwatcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulwatcher/pseuds/wistfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Who would have figured that the Princess of the Shadow Kingdom would be such a fan of the famous Light Princess?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Cover art for Exquisiteliltart's fanfic, <span class="u">The Dark Waves and Dreams Pop</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Waves and Dreams Pop [Fanfic Cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exquisiteliltart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/gifts).



* * *

_The Merging of Shadow and Light: A revised fairytale of Princess Emma and Princess Regina._


End file.
